Ash's Butterfree (To Melt Fire)
|location= |evolution=2 |numeps1=less than 1 |numeps2=1 |firststagename=Caterpie |secondstagename=Metapod |epnum=To Melt Fire#Episode Four: A Growlithe's Loyalty |epname=A Growlithe's Loyalty |firstevoep=To Melt Fire#Episode Four: A Growlithe's Loyalty |firstevoname=A Growlithe's Loyalty |prevonum=010 |evo1num=011 |evo2num=012 |secondevoep=To Melt Fire#Episode Five: An Ember Ignited |secondevoname=An Ember Ignited |current=With Ash |java1=Rikako Aikawa |java2=Rikako Aikawa |java3=Rikako Aikawa }} Ash's Butterfree (Japanese: サトシのバタフリー, Satoshi's Batafurī) is the first Pokémon Ash ever captured. History 'To Melt Fire' Ash captured Caterpie in A Growlithe's Loyalty. Later, he fought against Samurai's Metapod, who he defeated. Afterward, the gang was attacked by a swarm of Beedrill, and Caterpie helped protect them, even managing to evolve it Metapod. An Ember Ignited In Fighting A Hopeless Battle, Ash used Butterfree in his battle with Brock against Onix, and despite having the type disadvantage, Butterfree was able to easily defeat Onix without even needing to use an attacking move. Not long after in Star-Shaped Moon Stone Butterfree helped Ash fight off Team Rocket and helped Spitfire counter Raticate's . He then saved Gary from an angry Clefairy who didn't want to be caught by putting it to sleep via his attack. He later helped Ash defeat 's in Meeting New Friends. In Through & Threw, Ash swapped Butterfree out for Squirtle. He later returned in What Even Is?, where he helped fight the Tentacruel. Thought the Butterfly Pokémon wasn't knocked out, he used up all the Psychic power he had for ing and ended up becoming useless in the end, struggling to even get Ash out of the water. Come Butterfree & Second Thoughts . . . Personality and characteristics Caterpie was an easy capture, not even attempting to escape. He accepted his Trainer's affection right away, but longed for Misty's, who didn't return it. When Misty yelled as Caterpie, he appeared both sad and fearful that he upset someone whom his master was friends with. In his debut battle, Caterpie was determined to not lose no matter how long it took. He also appeared quite smart and fast-learning since he not only knew the advanced Bug-type move , but also evolved after helping Ash defeat a swarm of . Moves used |rec=yes}} 'Moves improvised' Gallery 220px-Caterpie anime.png|As a Caterpie Ash Caterpie M20.png Ash Caterpie Tackle.png|Using Tackle Ash Caterpie String Shot.png|Using String Shot as a Caterpie Ash Metapod M20.png|As a Metapod Red Metapod PO.png Ash Metapod Harden.png|Using Harden Ash Metapod String Shot.png|Using String Shot as a Metapod Flying Butterfree.png|As a Butterfree Hygor's Butterfree using Poison Powder.png|Using Poison Powder Ash Butterfree Sleep Powder.png|Using Sleep Powder Ash Butterfree M20 Sleep Powder.png 200px-Ash Butterfree Stun Spore.png|Using Stun Spore Ash Butterfree Confusion.png|Using Confusion Tropes *Adaptational Tough Guy — Ash’s Butterfree is particularly skilled, able to defeat Brock’s Onix without using any attacking moves. He can use Teleport. It has been brought to the point in which Ash won’t bring Butterfree out to battle younger Trainers. *Curb-Stomp Battle — Ash’s Butterfree has done so against Brock’s Onix and A.J.’s Sandshrew. Trivia *Butterfree marks the record of being the fastest evolving Pokémon Ash has, reaching his final stage within two episodes. *Butterfree is the only of Ash's Pokémon to know the move Teleport, ultimately making him the fastest. References For more information on this Pokémon's species, see , , and . Category:Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:To Melt Fire